Cualquiera diría que los dragones no lloran
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Chimuelo desde recíen salido del huevo?
1. Cualquiera diría que los dragones no llo

_**Los personajes de HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto… y los soundtracks de la película en mi celular XD**_

_**Disfruten… :)**_

**Cualquiera diría que los dragones no lloran**

Habían tres huevos en el nido. Eran tan grandes como un antebrazo humano y tan anchos como una mano. Tenían un color que iba de violeta algo oscuro en la punta, que comenzaba a oscurecer hasta terminar en negro. Eran algo rugosos, con pequeñas texturas como piedritas. Los tres huevos de dragón estaban depositados en un nido conforme a su tamaño, este estaba ubicado en un valle "escondido" en el bosque de Berk; ese lugar tenía una laguna, unos cuantos árboles, y un difícil acceso. Este tipo de dragones permanecía "en paz" con la gente de aquella isla, el resto de los dragones eran quienes iban a atacar y a saquear, pero no todos salían con vida. No habían muchos de estos dragones que aún permanecían dentro del huevo, así que era rara la vez la que iban a atacar Berk.

En eso, los huevos comenzaron a moverse. Los movimientos eran cada vez más bruscos, sobre todo el de un huevo. Entonces este explotó, provocando una explosión violeta muy similar a la que provocaban los tiros de este dragón. Una nube de gas oscura quedó en suspensión por un momento, fue cuando los otros 2 huevos estallaron provocando la misma explosión. Tres pequeños dragones negros aparecieron en el centro de la nube; dos niños y una niña. Estaban en casi la misma posición que había tenido dentro del huevo, así que lo primero que hicieron fue abrir los ojos y estirarse. Eran del doble del tamaño del huevo donde habían estado durante tanto tiempo, los dos machos tenían los ojos verdes amarillentos, mientras que la hembra los tenía un poco más grandes y azules verdosos. Dieron algunos pasos para estirar sus nuevos y algo adormecidos músculos, y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otro movimiento un rugido cercano llenó sus oídos.

De entre el polvo y gas que habían quedado suspendidos, apareció la figura de un dragón grande, negro y de ojos azules; la madre de los bebés. Al principio el fuerte sonido los asustó, haciendo que se pusieran los tres juntos buscando protección, fue cuando su madre apareció y la reconocieron como tal, salieron corriendo (casi volando) hacia ella. La dragona los recibió contenta, alegre de que finalmente habían salido del huevo. Regurgitó algo de pescado que tenía en su garganta para ellos.

**. . .**

Los tres "dragoncitos" ya tenían 8 meses y ese valle tan grande comenzaba a parecer pequeño, ya eran del tamaño de su madre. Por más grandes que fueran físicamente, y que ya casi alcanzaban la madurez, debían de quedarse allí esperando a que su madre regresara, todos los días. Un día, como muchos, esta se fue a buscar comida, y al ser de día y no poder confundirse con el entorno nocturno, debía de tener el mayor cuidado. Como siempre, los tres dragones tenían que quedarse allí esperando.

Ya había caído la noche sobre Berk, pero no había señales de la madre. Sus tres hijos seguían aguardando a que regresara. Habían tratado de pescar algo en la laguna, pero los buenos peces habían desaparecido, solo habían unos pequeños que nunca los llenarían. Por más de que sabían volar no salían nunca de ese lugar secreto, por nada más que miedo.

Dejaron de lado su hambre y su preocupación por su madre, entonces la noche transcurrió. Rugidos que no escucharon, llenaron el bosque y la aldea estaba casi en ruinas por el ataque de los dragones. Despertaron a la hora normal, pero su madre aún no estaba allí. La preocupación de los 3 dragones comenzaba a crecer, entonces fue el momento de dejar de lado los miedos y salir a buscarla. Era de día, así que tres grandes dragones negros eran detectados a simple vista. Se detuvieron lo más cerca de la aldea de Berk que podían estar, entonces vieron a un grupo de vikingos pasar caminando por el lugar; seguramente eran del pueblo. Todos llevaban puesto su casco con cuernos, pero uno en particular se destacaba, lo que llamó la atención de los jóvenes dragones subidos en árboles diferentes cercanos a los humanos. El hombre vestía un chaleco y unas botas de piel de dragón, pero lo que lo distinguía era que las escamas eran negras; negras azuladas.

-¿Y tú mataste a esa bestia?- preguntó uno al que vestía con piel.

-Claro, sino no estaría usando estas botas ahora…- dijo con aire de superioridad.

-¿Y qué dragón era esa cosa?- preguntó otro al mismo vikingo.

-Ni idea, pero fue muy fácil de matar… casi no dio pelea, por más de que dejo 4 casas en ruinas y casi se lleva ovejas…- explicó.

-Y luego de hacer eso…- dijo otro del grupo, señalando las botas y el chaleco de piel de dragón- ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?-

La curiosidad de los dragones subidos en los árboles comenzaba a crecer, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Nunca habían visto a esas criaturas sin pelo ni escamas, pero no se veían amigables ya que mataban dragones y los usan para vestir.

-Le quité algo de piel, guardé la cabeza y tiré el cuerpo por allí…- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Guardaste la cabeza?- preguntaron los otros 3 casi en coro, aunque era normal que hicieran eso, algunos tenían cabezas de Gronckle o de Nadder.

-Sip, aquí la tengo…- dijo como si fuera un triunfo, levantando una bolsa de tela que al perecer pesaba un poco. Los 3 dragones negros se inclinaron un poco hacía adelante con curiosidad, intrigados por lo que habría allí dentro.

El vikingo metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó, agarrando de uno de sus "tentáculos", la cabeza de un Furia Nocturna. Los tres reptiles abrieron los ojos en chock ante esa imagen; sabían muy bien que su raza escaseaba y que en Berk no habían de su especie…. en el momento supieron que esa era su madre.

-Wow.- dijeron los tres vikingos a la vez.

-Es increíble…- dijo uno. Le inspeccionó la boca.-Ummm, no tiene dientes.- dijo con extrañez.

-Eso es raro, me mordió al atacarme…- dijo el que la sostenía. El otro le abrió un ojo, revelando el hermoso color turquesa verdoso de los ojos de la dragona.

-Bonitos ojos.- dijo al cerrarlo.

-Bonita bestia.- comentó otro. Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la bolsa.

-Volvamos de una vez, tenemos que reparar lo que esas cosas destruyeron…- entonces volvieron a la aldea. Las voces de los vikingos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas, hasta que la tranquilidad del bosque regresó y rodeó a los oscuros dragones en los árboles. El "mayor" estaba más que furioso, con todas las intenciones de escupir fuego a la cara de cada uno de esos tipos, pero el dolor que sentía por dentro era mucho más intenso que su odio.

**. . .**

Cualquiera diría que los dragones no lloran, pero eran lágrimas las que brotaban de los ojos de los hermanos Furia Nocturna cuando regresaron al valle que podía llamar _hogar_. La niña era la que más dolida estaba, y su hermano "pequeño" hacía intentos por consolarla, dándole palmaditas con la nariz y emitiendo rugidos cariñosos. La muerte de su madre los había golpeado muy duro, y estaban dispuestos a cobrar venganza, por ella y por todos los otros dragones que, injustamente, esas criaturas habían matado.

**. . .**

Era de noche, los tres dragones negros estaban más que hambrientos, pero sobre todo, estaban listos para atacar Berk. Eran completamente invisibles en cualquier ambiente, pero lo más importante: en el aire. Volaron por el bosque hasta llegar a Berk, no podían verse en absoluto. "Rodearon" la aldea aun suspendidos en el aire, y comenzaron. La chica fue la primera en rugir, el sonido envolvió todo Berk. Luego su hermano mayor, le siguió el menor. Las luces de las casas comenzaban a encenderse. Los rugidos comenzaron a llegar cada vez más frecuentes, más fuertes y descoordinados. Cada vez se reunían más vikingos, todos con sus armas preparadas para atacar al primer dragón que se les cruzara, pero no podían ver nada. Los sonidos se oían cada vez más fuertes, haciéndolos sentir más cerca, y por primera vez se sintieron ¿indefensos? Era extraño, pero se sentían indefensos, pensaban que unos 20 dragones los estaban rodeando y que no podían verlos, podrían atacar en cualquier momento sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pero no eran 20 enormes dragones, solo 3 extraños dragones de entr meses que estaban allí para buscar comida y venganza. Por un momento, los fuertes y algo chillones rugidos cesaron. Cualquiera diría que los dragones se habían ido. El silencio envolvió Berk por casi 10 minutos, para ese entonces los vikingos estaban bajando la guardia. Cuando los dragones estuvieron listos, atacaron. El sonido que hacían antes de atacar llenó los aires, nadie reconocía ese sonido, era nuevo. En el medio de la confusión, una bola de plasma apareció de la nada y fue a dar a una casa junto al grupo de guerreros; el ataque comenzó. Los tres oscuros dragones ganaron velocidad en vuelo mientras las bolas de plasma violeta caían por todas partes. Las lanzas y flechas de parte de los vikingos silbaban en el aire, rosando a los reptiles voladores.

En el medio del caos que el ataque estaba generando, un guerrero salió de su casa, y los tres dragones lo reconocieron; esa era la maldita criatura que había matado a su madre. La mira de los hermanos se colocó justo sobre él y su hogar, y sin más que pensar dispararon. Tres ardientes bolas de plasma salieron disparadas hacia él, antes de que pudiera reaccionar su casa había explotado y el hombre había muerto. Los tiros siguieron, y así, mientras dos atacaban, el otro robaba comida, y así fueron rotando. Cuando los tiros de los tres se agotaron, salieron volando de vuelta al bosque. Nadie nunca supo qué dragones eran, cómo eran, cuántos eran, de donde venían o a dónde fueron, pero después de ese ataque durante la noche los nombraron "Furia Nocturna".

**. . .**

La comida les duró cerca de 7 meses, y no tuvieron que atacar Berk durante todo ese periodo de tiempo. Cuando lo robado se acabó, comenzaron a buscar comida en el bosque, animales salvajes, peces, y todo lo que pudieran comer. Pero cuando la comida comenzó a escasear, se vieron obligados a robarla otra vez. Aprovecharon un ataque por parte de otros dragones. Allí habían, sobre todo, Nadders y Cremallerus, pero también Pesadillas Monstruosas y Gronckles. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último ataque a la aldea, pero parecía que esta vez no tendrían que hacer mucho, ya que los otros dragones se habían encargado bastante bien de generar caos. Además, con sus oscuras escamas, pasaban desapercibidos.

La dragona Furia Nocturna, había aprovechado cuando casi todos estaban combatiendo para adentrarse un poco más en la aldea. Encontró una canasta enorme, llena de distintos tipos de peces. Una sonrisa triunfal adornó su rostro, y cuando estaba por sujetarla, detectó movimiento muy cerca de ella. Miró a su derecha y allí había un vikingo que al parecer la había visto. El hombre no podía distinguir muy bien la figura del dragón, parecía una sombra, pero cuando volteó, vio la luz de sus ojos turquesas rasgando la oscuridad de la noche. Se dispuso a atacar, pero entonces vio un brillo violeta venir de la boca del dragón, y luego todo se disolvió.

Sujetó la canasta y alzó vuelo. Encontró a sus hermanos en el aire, y el mayor se hizo cargo de la pesada canasta cargada de comida. Avisaron al otro Furia Nocturna y los tres emprendieron su huida. Pero cuando la oscura dragona estaba saliendo de entre los otros dragones, una lanza salió de la nada y se enterró bajo su ala izquierda. El rugido de dolor alertó a su hermano menor, que rápidamente voló a su ayuda. La Furia Nocturna apenas si se podía mantener en vuelo, y su hermano llegó justo en el momento en el que estaba callando directo al mar.

**. . .**

Cualquiera diría que los dragones no lloran, pero eran lágrimas lo que brotaban de los ojos de la dragona, que también emitía sonidos muy bajos y dolidos; su hermano no sabía qué hacer o qué le sucedía. Le dio algunos golpecitos con el osico para animarla, pero ella seguía dolida, emitiendo esos profundos rugidos que el Furia no sabía cómo interpretar. Entonces la miró algo suplicante, reflejando todo la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por ella en ese momento, así que la dragona levantó el ala izquierda, dejando al descubierto la lanza enterrada casi hasta la mitad en su piel. Su hermano contuvo la respiración, impactado por la imagen. Las oscuras escamas de la Furia estaban visiblemente manchadas de sangre, le respiración era dificultosa y el dolor aumentaba con cada subida y bajada de su pecho.

Fue cuando su hermano mayor llegó, justo detrás de ellos. Al ver la lanza incrustada en la dragona se alarmó y preocupó mucho. El menor tuvo una idea al ver una hojas bastantes grandes de una planta cercana. Voló hacia allí y arrancó una, luego desenterró el arma del costado de su hermana, provocando que más piel y músculo se rasgara por la fuerza. Más sangre comenzó a salir casi de inmediato, entonces colocó la enorme hoja en la herida abierta para retener la sangre. El otro Furia se encargó de mantener la hoja en su lugar, mientras que su hermano trotó a la laguna, se llenó la boca con agua y regresó. Roció el agua sobre la herida de la dragona; estaban cuidando de ella lo mejor que podían, como lo haría cualquier buen hermano. Cambiaron las hojas de la herida y la mojaron un par de veces más, entonces los 3 se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el menor de los hermanos Furia Nocturna, se despertó normalmente, pero su tranquilidad le duró menos que un suspiro cuando sintió el frío a su lado. El cuerpo de su hermana yacía frío e inmóvil junto a él... el cuerpo muerto de su hermana yacía junto a él. La preocupación y la desesperación del Furia comenzaban a aumentar, hizo de todo, le dio golpecitos con la nariz, rugió suavemente pidiendo que despertara, la sacudió. Nada. Al rato, el otro Furia Nocturna despertó, y fue muy consciente de lo sucedido. Vi la cara de su hermano, y no era necesario preguntar o mirar para saber qué había sucedido.

Cualquiera diría que los dragones no lloran, pero eran lágrimas las que brotaban de los ojos de los dos dragones que descansaban la cabeza sobre el muerto cuerpo de su hermana menor. Los rugidos de dolor retumbaron en el silencio del bosque, y sus mentes no podían estar en ninguna otra parte que no fuera la muerte de su querida hermana. El día transcurrió, ninguno comió, ninguno se movió, ambos estuvieron toda la tarde "de duelo" por la pérdida de otro ser realmente amado de su pequeña familia. Enterraron el cuerpo de la dragona a unos kilómetros del valle, y al regresar el sentimiento de tristeza y amargura fue reemplazado por enfado e ira. Allí estaba la lanza con la que una de esas malditas criaturas había matado a su hermana. El cuerpo de ambos se llenó de determinación y, por segunda vez en su vida, tuvieron hambre de venganza. Aunque no ganarían nada vengándose, tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, esa era su intención de hacer justicia, de terminar con la matanzas sin sentido de esas criaturas; su hermana había muerto sin sentido al igual que su madre y muchos otros dragones.

**. . .**

Esa noche, el ataque no fue el GRAN ataqué, apenas unos pocos vikingos se enteraron. Lo único que hicieron fue prender fuego la lanza cubierta de sangre de su hermana y lanzarla a Berk. Esta casi atraviesa a un hombre que caminaba por allí. Él y la gente que se encontraba fuera de sus casas o saliendo de cenar del Gran Salón, se acercaron a inspeccionar el objeto que había caído del cielo. Reconocieron ese fuego violeta como el del "Furia Nocturna", entonces 2 rugidos de estos dragones resonaron en la noche, luego sus aleteos que se alejaban y de nuevo el silencio.

El sujeto que casi había sido atravesado por la lanza en llamas, la arrancó del piso y examinó bien el fuego; definitivamente era de Furia Nocturna, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría el arma hasta casi la mitad.

**. . .**

Ambos dragones llegaron al valle, ambos más que enfurecidos por el suceso. Aunque muchas veces uno se encuentra con la furia, ciega, cruel, fría y terrible, pero si nos damos el tiempo de mirar bien, encontramos que esta furia que vemos, es solo un disfraz, y que detrás del disfraz de la furia en realidad... está escondida la tristeza. Eso era lo que le sucedía a los dos dragones, la tristeza los carcomía por dentro, entonces apareció la furia. Furia hacía a aquellas criaturas que se hacían llamar "humanos" o "vikingos", quienes les habían quitado a su madre y a su hermana. Ya habían pagado su sentencia, y no estaban dispuestos a hacerlos pagar más, solo volvería a atacar ese lugar cuando la comida escaseara otra vez.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dos años habían pasado desde el último ataque a Berk de parte de los Furia Nocturna. La comida comenzó a escasear y la única manera de salvarse del hambre, era robando el alimento.

Esperaron la noche y volaron a la aldea. No tenían pensado hacer la gran emboscada, sólo ir a hurtadillas por las calles, robar lo que pudieran y salir de allí lo más rápido posible; no querían tener más problemas con los humanos y mucho menos perder a otro miembro de su pequeña familia que ya habían destruido casi por completo.

Escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos, y los relámpagos de distancia eran sumamente perceptibles. La lluvia se sentía en el ambiente, era mejor que se dieran prisa para que la lluvia no los agarrara. El menor fue primero, con sigilo caminó entre las casas, siguiendo su nariz para encontrar ese rico pescado. Su hermano aterrizó en un ruido sordo y caminó por otra de las calles. Ambos buscaban de dónde provenía el olor a comida para poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero el olor se estaba perdiendo y siendo reemplazado por otro más agrio. Entonces un rayo rasgó el cielo y de repente, se largó la lluvia. El menor se quedó serio en el momento pensando "¿En serio?" Rodó los ojos y continuó, haciendo ahora más que su mejor esfuerzo por encontrar los peces.

Entonces, cuando por fin los había encontrado, unas 4 canastas llenas de estos, fuego blanco apareció de la nada incendiando unas 2 casas. Los dos Furias se sobresaltaron, haciendo volar las canastas. Se voltearon en el momento para ver a decenas de vikingos saliendo de todas partes y a unos 3 Skrills volando sobre la aldea.

"_PERFECTO, LO QUE FALTABA"_

Pensaron los hermanos. Los humanos estaban pasando peligrosamente cerca de ellos, gracias a Odín no los veían. Lo peor es que, al estar lloviendo y sus cabezas mojadas, no podían defenderse escupiendo bolas de plasma. Trataron de aprovechar el caos que estaban provocando los otros dragones y llevarse algunas canastas de pescado. Para su mala suerte, un guerrero de los que iba pasando, tropezó con la cola de uno de los hermanos cayendo al suelo. El aire y el corazón de ambos se detuvieron en su pecho, entonces el hombre volteó para ver 2 pares de ojos verdes amarillentos llenos de pánico. No lo pensó y atacó. Los dragones alcanzaron a separarse antes de que el hacha del sujeto los atravesara.

Se olvidaron de la comida y salieron volando antes de que el vikingo volviera a atacar contra ellos. La tormenta eléctrica se volvía cada vez más fuerte; ahora también debían preocuparse por los rayos. El fuego blanco de los Skrill llenaba el ambiente e incendiaba una gran cantidad de estructura en un solo tiro. Todo lo que querían los Furia Nocturna era salir de ese caos, y salir rápido. El ruido de la tormenta, los dragones y los humanos los estaban aturdiendo y les hacían cada vez más difícil la tarea de encontrarse el uno al otro.

Sus rugidos tenían que tornarse cada vez más fuertes, pero aun así casi no se escuchaban. Lo único que el menor distinguió bien fue la orden de que regresara al valle. Obedeció y lo más rápido que pudo se fue. Contaba con que su hermano lo seguía, tal vez no de cerca, pero que lo seguía. Las ráfagas de viento eran más fuertes de lo que le hubiera gustado, haciéndolo golpear contra los árboles del bosque de vez en cuando. Entonces una ráfaga mucho más fuerte vino casi de la nada, se golpeó en la cabeza con una roca y todo se disolvió.

**. . .**

El Sol entraba entre sus párpados y le calentaba la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo a su alrededor era silencio, sólo se oía el trino de algunos pájaros y la brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Se levantó de un salto, golpeándose en la cabeza con una rama. Se quejó por el golpe, pero seguía con la misma confusión, ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que había ido a la aldea de Berk a buscar comida y que de pronto se desató una tormenta, y aparecieron muchos Skrills. También que no podía encontrar a su hermano mayor entre el ruido y la oscuridad, y que…. espera… su hermano, ¡su hermano! ¿Dónde estaba él?

El lugar donde se encontraba era sumamente desconocido, una parte del bosque que no recordaba haber visto alguna vez. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algún cuerpo, otro dragón negro durmiendo cerca o algo. Nada. Comenzó a caminar mientras llamaba a su hermano, pero después de casi 2 horas de hacer lo mismo y no encontrar nada se entregó a la derrota. Lo único que podía pensar era que su pequeña familia había terminado de destruirse, y que esas criaturas lo habían hecho. Por algún motivo, no se sentía enojado o enfurecido; quizás después de tantas pérdidas los sentimientos no eran los mismos. Lo que él no sabía era que su hermano no había muerto, si no que la tormenta lo había llevado a otra isla, muy alejada de Berk, donde habían más Furias Nocturnas.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**(Un año después)**

Como era normal, los dragones estaban "invadiendo" Berk, sobre todo para buscar comida que llevar a Muerte Roja. Habían Nadders, Cremallerus, Gronckles, Pesadillas Monstruosas, muchos tipos de dragones. Esa noche, no podía faltar el único Furia Nocturna de Berk, aunque nadie sabía eso y casi nunca estaban preparados para el ataque de este tipo de dragón.

En eso, el sonido del reptil volador a punto de disparar sonó más fuerte que todos.

-¡Furia Nocturna!

-¡Al suelo!-

Las advertencias de parte de los humanos sonaron, entonces una bola de plasma salió de la oscuridad, provocando una gran explosión. Tras uno o dos tiros más, sucedió algo con lo que el oscuro dragón no contaba: unas boleadoras salieron de tierra y se enredaron en él, inmovilizando sus alas y patas. Luchó mientras caía, pero fue en vano. Las ramas de los árboles lo golpeaban y raspaban, un agudo dolor le recorrió la cola, y de pronto no sentía una de las aletas de esta. Entonces toco tierra, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego todo fue oscuridad.

_**Bueno, ustedes ya saben lo que sigue…**_

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Esta idea me salió de la nada, en realidad estaba leyendo algo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y se hizo mención de la madre de Chimuelo, entonces me puse a pensar "Chimuelo ha de haber tenido madre, ¿habrá tenido hermanos?" Entonces pensé que nunca se había visto a un Furia Nocturna además, por su puesto, de él. Así fue cómo este fic nació. Me tomó un tiempo terminar de procesar la idea, y después otro tiempo escribir un poco más de lo que tenía pensado para que quedara bonita XD**_

_**En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, háganme saber lo que piensan con un review. Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de HTTYD así que no sean tan duros con migo ;D**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_


	2. Huevos

_**Los personajes de HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto… y los soundtracks de la película en mi celular XD**_

_**Disfruten… :)**_

**Huevos**

Después de que el joven vikingo llamado Hipo derribara al Furia Nocturna con un lanzador automático de boleadoras, la vida de ambos dio un giro que jamás se hubieran imaginado. El chico, bien podría haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando lo tuvo indefenso, atado, inmovilizado frente a él….pero no lo hizo. No quiso matarlo. El dragón estaba aterrado, sabía de lo que esas criaturas eran capaces, lo había experimentado, había experimentado seguidas perdidas por parte de los humanos. Se dio cuenta entonces, que prefería que lo matara, prefería morir allí, así como estaba, ya no tenía nada que perder, lo había perdido todo, le había quitado todo. Su padre, jamás lo conoció. Su madre, había sido asesinada. Sus hermanos, también habían muerto. Él estaba solo y quería morir para al menos ver si podía encontrarse con ellos. Se entregó a la muerte, con miedo, pero se entregó. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, esperando que la daga le atravesara el pecho…nada de eso sucedió. Por lo contrario, con esa daga el joven humano comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban; lo hizo porque era muy consciente del miedo que el reptil tenía, y era el mismo miedo que tenía él. Entonces, cuando estuvo libre, se abalanzó sobre el humano. No quería matarlo, no podía matarlo después de que le había perdonado la vida de esa manera; solo le dio un pequeño susto. Rugió a todo pulmón en la cara de Hipo, y salió disparado hacia otra dirección. El "pequeño susto" que le dio, hizo que se desmallara, y se quedara así por un tiempo.

En fin, de vuelta con lo importante, sus vidas dieron un giro de 180° ¿Por qué? Bueno, su relación no fue la mejor al principio, ya que casi se matan mutuamente, pero ese chico fue mucho mejor persona de lo que el dragón se hubiera imaginado. Cuando quiso salir volando, cayó al suelo porque no podía maniobrar en el aire. El motivo: una de las aletas que hacía de timón en su cola, se había ido; ese era el dolor que le había atravesado cuando caía en picada la noche anterior.

Este vikingo (que de vikingo no tenía nada) se dispuso a hacer volar a ese dragón otra vez. Al principio debió llamar su atención, luego ganarse su confianza. Eso bastó para poder convivir, secretamente, con el dragón. Le hizo la parte que le faltaba de la cola, y comenzó a buscar maneras de hacer que su prótesis funcionara. Tras muchos intentos fallidos, logró crear un sistema de pedales para controlar la cola artificial del Furia Nocturna, pero para que funcionara debían volar juntos. Practicaban todos los días, hasta que se convirtió en un hábito, además el tiempo que pasaba con Chimuelo (que así llamó al dragón porque parecía que no tenía dientes) le servía para aprender algunas cosas sobre los dragones que después usaría en la Arena para entrenar… pero esa ya es otra historia.

Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, y pusieron fin a la guerra de 300 años entre vikingos y dragones tras matar a Muerte Roja, hace ya 2 años (que dicho combate le costó media pierna a Hipo). Los humanos y los dragones vivían en paz, a excepción de algún dragón salvaje que pronto era entrenado.

Ahora, el dúo inseparable, estaba volando, como de costumbre, en la mañana. Los pocos rayos de Sol no llegaban a calentar, todavía, la fría mañana en Berk; así era todos los días. Nadie ponía límites cuando volaban, era la mayor sensación de libertad que podrían sentir. Se dirigieron hacía el bosque, volando con cada vez mayor velocidad entre los árboles. Entonces, de la nada, comenzaron a venir fuertes ráfagas de viento. No podían mantener el curso con la forma en que el aire los azotaba, fue cuando una gran ráfaga mando a Chimuelo contra un árbol, haciendo que callera junto con su jinete.

Cayeron dentro de un valle en el medio del bosque, en el mismo donde se habían conocido hacía ya 2 años. El Furia Nocturna quedó recostado de su lado izquierdo, para luego enderezarse.

-Auch…- se quejó el chico sobándose el brazo izquierdo que había recibido el mayor impacto por el golpe- ¿Estás bien amigo?- preguntó a su dragón, él contestó dándole una lamida en la cara. El muchacho trató de pararse, pero su prótesis metálica, que le sustituía la mitad de la pierna izquierda, no se movía del pedal de la montura de Chimuelo.

Forcejeó, garró su pierna con ambas manos y tiró para ver si se movía. Entonces hechó un vistazo para saber qué había pasado.

-Perfecto- suspiró con fastidio. La fuerza de la caída había hecho que el metal del estribo se trabara con el de la prótesis.- Chimuelo…- dijo al dragón; este pensó que ya se había bajado de la montura entonces se dispuso a ponerse de pie- Por favor no te levan…..- no pudo terminar la frase porque el Furia se levantó sobre sus 4 patas, haciendo que su jinete se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y quedara "colgando" de un pie- ….tes.- terminó.

El reptil no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, luego se hechó a reír entre dientes.

-Jaja, muy gracioso…- dijo Hipo con sarcasmo- Ven te voy a quitar esto…- el dragón se acercó un poco más para que su jinete le quitara la montura y quedara suelto, mientras él trataba de liberar su "pie" del pedal. Chimuelo se alejó un poco del chico para que no se sintiera "presionado". En eso, comenzó a sentir un olor, un olor muy familiar pero que no recordaba tan bien. Se levantó del piso, donde se había echado un rato a ver los intentos fallidos de su jinete por sacar su pie postizo del estribo, y siguió el olor.

Su nariz lo guio a una gran roca llena de plantas y enmohecida por debajo. Miró detrás de esta y vio algo que jamás pensó que encontraría, o que volvería a ver.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está!- exclamó como un triunfo el joven vikingo tras liberar a su prótesis del pedal de Chimuelo. Los brazos le dolían un poco después de hacer fuerza con una herramienta, de las que siempre llevaba en una bolsa de la montura, para destrabar las piezas de metal. Se puso de pie y movió los hombros un poco, entonces notó lo que hacía su dragón. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se acercó a él.- Chimuelo, ¿qué hay amigo?- preguntó asomándose para ver mejor.

El Furia Nocturna estaba inmovilizado. Hipo levantó más la cabeza para poder ver lo mismo que él. Vio cascarones. Pedazos de huevos. Algunos violetas y otros negros. El resto más grande era medio huevo, donde se veía el cambió de color del violeta al negro.

-Wow…- dijo acercándose a los restos, Chimuelo no se movió, y no le quitó la mirada de encima a los cascarones- ¿De qué dragón serán?- preguntó Hipo en voz baja, después de analizarlos por un momento; no había visto ese tipo de huevo nunca, no sabía de qué dragón podrían ser.

Agarró la mayor cantidad de cascarones que pudo, las partes más grandes, y los sacó de detrás de la piedra.

-Chimuelo, Chimuelo, ¡Chimuelo!- finalmente gritó, sacando de la especie de transe en el que estaba su dragón- Ven amigo…debemos irnos…- el reptil se acercó para que Hipo le pusiera nuevamente la montura y salieran de allí de vuelta a Berk.

A la tarde, Hipo se reunió con Patapez para mostrarle los cascarones que había encontrado…. que Chimuelo había encontrado de hecho. Al dragón no le gustó mucho cómo manipulaban los trozos de huevo, y gruñó a Patapez en más de una ocasión mientras mostraba sus dientes.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra mía?- preguntó ya asustado con el comportamiento del Furia Nocturna.

-Chimuelo tranquilo…- le repetía Hipo- No sé qué tiene hoy, esta mañana se quedó paralizado y ahora no para de gruñir….- tras sus palabras el dragón gruñó con fastidio.

Los chicos siguieron conversando por un rato, hasta que el comportamiento de Chimuelo cansó y asustó a ambos, entonces Hipo decidió irse.

-Bueno Patapez, te veré luego…ahora voy a ver qué hago con él….- dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Está bien…- dijo mientras Hipo le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacía su dragón.- Ummm, Hipo…- finalmente llamó, haciendo que el muchacho volteara- ¿Me dejarías un cascarón para…verlo mejor?- preguntó con algo de duda en su voz. El Furia Nocturna se puso tenso otra vez y le clavó los ojos encima a Patapez.

-Claro…- contestó él sin problema, sacó uno de los cascarones de adentro de una bolsa y se lo entregó. Ante su contestación, Chimuelo se sobresaltó aún más y un gruñido profundo resonó en su pecho. Patapez agradeció el gesto de Hipo, pero se incomodó por la mirada acusadora del dragón negro.

"_TE CUIDADO CHICO"_

Pensó mirando a Patapez, mientras su jinete se subía a su lomo. Cuando estuvo listo salieron. Fueron a la casa de Hipo, como de costumbre, donde el chico siguió analizando los huevos.

-Esto es extraño….- dijo, haciendo que el dragón se pusiera de pie y caminara a su lado- Nunca había visto huevos así, o parecidos… ¿de qué clase de dragón serán?- dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo se acercó más al escritorio donde su jinete había dejado los cascarones. Sujetó uno con la boca. Hipo lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

El Furia comenzó a emitir muchos gruñidos que el vikingo no sabía cómo interpretar.

-¿Qué...? Chimuelo, no sé qué quieres decirme…- le quitó el huevo de la boca, mientras el dragón seguía gruñendo. Como deseaba hablar, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hablar como ahora. Hipo le dio la espalda y siguió analizando meticulosamente el trozo de huevo. Chimuelo estaba desesperado por poder explicarle, entonces rugió a todo pulmón para llamar su atención- ¡Chimuelo! ¿¡Qué quieres!?-

Él volvió a arrebatarle el cascarón y a emitir más gruñidos. Lo dejó en el piso y lo señaló con la nariz.

-¿Los huevos?- preguntó el chico. Chimuelo asintió, luego pareció pensar por un momento. Abrió las alas, pero no tanto para no tirar una repisa, sacó los dientes y se puso en posición de ataque.- Ummmmm….- el cerebro le trabaja sin parar, no entendía nada. El Furia Nocturna rodó los ojos y repitió todo- Son…..de dragón ¿cierto?- Chimuelo asintió triunfante.- ¿Pero de qué dragón?- preguntó impaciente. El reptil negro comenzó a agitar su cola en el aire.- ¿Tú lo sabes?- bueno, esa no era la pregunta que se esperaba pero de todas formas asintió.- ¿De qué dragón son?- preguntó con cada vez más intriga. Chimuelo volvió a agitar su cola en el aire. -¿Son de Furia Nocturna?-

"_¡POR FIN!"_

Pensó el dragón mientras sonreía triunfal y asentía dando saltitos.

-¡Estupendo!- se emocionó Hipo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- la sonrisa de la cara de Chimuelo desapareció.

"_OH, POR FAVOR, NO PUEDE SER EN SERIO HERMANO"_

-Bueno, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿son tuyos?- preguntón lo último con tono como si quisiera fastidiar al dragón. Chimuelo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- Está bien, está bien…- dijo sonriendo- Ahora en serio, ¿cómo lo sabes?- el dragón bajó las orejas, no sabía cómo explicarle- ¿Sabes desde cuándo estaban allí?- preguntó. Chimuelo asintió con algo de amargura, no pensó que tendría que "hablar" de eso con Hipo- ¿Tu estuviste allí?- eran preguntas que se cruzaban por su mente y no podía evitar preguntarlas.

Chimuelo asintió nuevamente con más amargura que antes. El chico decidió dejar de hacerle esas preguntas, ya que perecían poner mal al dragón.

**. . .**

Al otro día cosas "extrañas" comenzaron a pasar. A la mañana, en lugar de que Chimuelo despertara a su jinete, incluso antes del amanecer, para ir a volar, esta vez fue Hipo el que lo despertó. El dragón estaba emocionado, como siempre, pero algo en su comportamiento estaba fuera de lo normal. Su emoción no duró mucho, mientras estaban en el aire volaba en línea recta, no hacía las típicas caídas en picada, sino más lentas y no de cabeza; sólo hacía alguna acrobacia cuando Hipo se lo pedía o cambiaba de posición la cola protética obligándolo a girar o cambiar el rumbo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hipo, Chimuelo no comió nada, y solía comer una canasta de pescado entera en la mañana. Durante el resto del día, el dragón no se veía muy animado, por lo que su jinete prefirió quedarse con él por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a tener o pasarle. No quiso comer en todo el día, ni salir a volar o ir con los otros dragones. Nada. Estaba….deprimido. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada, Chimuelo estaba deprimido, podía notarse en sus ojos. A Hipo no le gustaba nada la actitud de su dragón; le estaba preocupando.

-Chimuelo, por favor, salgamos….no puedes estar todo el día en esa manta, no me gusta verte así…- le dijo por milésima vez en el día. El Furia no contestó, en cierta forma lo ignoró.- Vamos amigo, no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que te muevas de allí y muestres signos vida…- dijo firmemente cruzándose los brazos. Chimuelo se dio cuenta de que su mal estado estaba afectando también a su jinete, y no quería eso para él.

Se puso de pie con algo de mala gana, cosa que el chico festejó como un gran triunfo. Llamó a su padre un par de veces para avisarle que saldría, pero Estoico no estaba en la casa. Dejó de intentar y ambos salieron. Se subió a la espalda de su dragón y salieron directo al cielo.

-Chimuelo, vamos con Gothi….- dijo con un tono de voz que parecía un pedido más que una orden. El dragón no comprendía las intenciones del chico, pero le hizo caso y en cuestión de minutos estaban frente a la casa de la sabia anciana.

Golpeó la puerta y la mujer apareció del otro lado.

-Buenas tardes Hipo- saludó.

-Buenas tardes Gothi- contestó.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?- preguntó. El dragón detrás de Hipo se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

-Chimuelo se ha estado comportando extraño hoy….- frente a eso el dragón le dio una mirada de consternación, que el joven de espaldas no podía ver- …y me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme.

-Tal vez….- dijo para después asomarse a mirar al dragón.- Pasa- dijo después de unos momentos analizando a Chimuelo con la mirada. El muchacho obedeció y entró a la casa seguido por su dragón.- ¿Y qué es lo que has notado extraño en él?

-Ayer estuvo algo….agresivo….- al decir eso el dragón se sobresaltó, levantando las orejas y abriendo bien grandes los ojos mientras dejaba de mirar a sus alrededores. Gothi asintió mientras seguía caminando dentro de la casa- Le gruñó mucho a Patapez, y antes se había quedado paralizado por unos momentos delante de… unos huevos de dragón…- explicó. La anciana volvió a asentir como si tomara nota mental de cada cosa que el muchacho le decía.

-¿Huevos?- preguntó la mujer- ¿De qué dragón?- dijo mientras llegaba a una mesa y se sentaba en una silla; le hizo un gesto a Hipo para que se sentara también.

-De….Furia Nocturna- dijo tras echar una mirada al dragón detrás de él para verificar que no causara ningún daño en la casa llena de objetos que le podrían llamar la atención fácilmente.

-Ya veo- susurró Gothi mientras asentía.

-Y él estuvo dentro de uno de los huevos…- dijo con algo de duda. La anciana abrió un poco los ojos como si ese dato le hubiese interesado mucho más que los otros.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó con cierta intriga.

-Bueno, le pregunté de qué dragón eran e hizo algo de mímica hasta que lo entendí, luego le pregunté cómo lo sabía y si él había estado en el huevo…- Gothi volvió a asentir- Después de eso lo noté algo cambiado, pero no le di importancia…-

Chimuelo estaba unos metros detrás de él, echado en el piso a modo de descanso, escuchaba desinteresado la conversación que estaban teniendo los 2 humanos.

-Esta mañana, yo lo desperté para salir a volar, y ha estado actuando muy raro todo el día…- le dio una mirada de preocupación que el dragón no vio.

-¿Raro en qué sentido? ¿Qué has notado fuera de lo común?- preguntó la anciana.

-No comió nada, y eso que él es de comer mucho pescado de un bocado, y luego estuvo echado todo el día, no quería levantarse o salir a volar, o estar con los otros dragones…- volvió a echar una mirada preocupada al Furia Nocturna descansando a unos metros detrás de él- Lo noté…deprimido.- agregó.

Gothi escuchaba detenidamente lo que el joven le explicaba. Se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de hablar otra vez.

-¿Y en qué crees que yo podría ayudarte Hipo? Ayudar a Chimuelo…- preguntó pensativa.

-Bueno….me gustaría saber si usted tiene alguna información o sabe algo sobre…. los Furia Nocturna…..si se ha "sabido" algo de ellos desde antes que Chimuelo- pidió con algo de duda, pero dentro suyo estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Gothi era muy anciana y muy sabia, había vivido en Berk durante muchos años y sabía cosas que probablemente el resto desconocía.

La mujer hizo memoria por un momento, en realidad trataba de organizar su mente de los recuerdos que estaba teniendo.

-Los ataques de dragones han sido constantes durante 300 años…- comenzó- …yo no soy tan vieja…- eso hizo a Hipo reír entre dientes- ….pero he presenciado suficientes a lo largo de mis años… Los de Furia Nocturna eran muy poco frecuentes, uno cada años, y ni siquiera se sabía si era un dragón…- contó. Hipo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la anciana decía- Lo único que se veía eran bolas de fuego violeta salir de la oscuridad, tras unas cuantas, varias casas quedaban en ruinas, y al otro día faltaban peces u ovejas. Los ataques siempre eran durante la noche, y casi siempre mientras otros dragones estaban atacando….- hizo una pausa, tratando de organizar la serie de sucesos que podía recordar- ¿Sabes por qué se los apodó Furia Nocturna?

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Hipo.- Pero me gustaría saberlo con detalle…

-Bueno, fue después de un ataque durante la noche. Todos creían que cientos de dragones nos habían rodeado, no podíamos ver nada, solo se escuchaban sus rugidos, cada vez más cerca…

-¿Gothi?- llamó el chico apenado por interrumpirla.

-¿Sí?

-Siento interrumpir pero, ¿hace cuántos años sucedió todo eso?- era una de esas preguntas que una vez que pasaban por su mente no podía evitar preguntarlas. La anciana pensó por unos momentos, sacando algunas cuentas.

-Hace unos…6 años.- dijo al fin. Hipo asintió en agradecimiento y para indicarle a la anciana que continuara. El número de años llamó la atención de Chimuelo y mucho más por el hecho que estaba narrando la mujer, paró las orejas para escuchar mejor lo que diría después- Como decía, no se podía ver nada, entonces bolas de fuego violeta comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad…- el Furia Nocturna recostado en el piso levantó la cabeza, eso le llamó mucho la atención, entonces un recuerdo lo golpeó; estaba volando junto con sus hermanos, habían "rodeado" Berk y estaban rugiendo para causar miedo, luego comenzaron a atacar- ….al otro día faltaban muchas canastas de pescado.- la voz de Gothi lo devolvió, pero luego el recuerdo de él y sus hermanos rotando turnos para robar comida, llegó a su mente.

¿Era de ellos de quienes estaba hablando la anciana o era solo una coincidencia?

Hipo tenía un leve recuerdo de eso, pero pensaba que habían sido apodados "Furia Nocturna" de hace más tiempo.

-Mucho tiempo después…- continuó Gothi- Estaba habiendo un ataque de Nadders y Cremallerus…-

"_SÍ QUE RECUERDA TODO CON LUJO DE DETALLES"_

Pensaron el dragón y el joven, admirando la memoria de la anciana.

-….hubo una pequeña explosión violeta, yo la vi desde aquí…- la casa de Gothi estaba ubicada en una pequeña colina, relativamente alejada de la aldea, desde donde se podía ver casi todo- …pero nadie pareció notarla.-

Chimuelo recordó vagamente lo que dijo Gothi, el ataque de los otros dragones y ese tiro, pero solo era un recuerdo borroso en su mente.

-Luego un terrible rugido rasgó la noche….estaba lleno de dolor…- contó con un sentimiento indescifrable en la voz. Hipo no recordaba nada de eso, porque no lo había oído, ni siquiera había estado fuera, había estado, como todas las veces, en la herrería con Bocón, afilando hachas y espadas.

Ahora un recuerdo que esperaba jamás volver a _tener_ que recordar golpeó tan fuerte la memoria de Chimuelo que lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Ese rugido desgarrador hizo eco en su mente, y la imagen de su hermana cayendo al mar y él atajándola le rondaron la memoria por un tiempo.

-El otro día, una lanza envuelta en fuego violeta cayó del cielo…-

Otro recuerdo. Este fue mucho más fuerte. La lanza, su hermana, la sangre, la muerte, la tristeza, la furia, todo se abombó en su cabeza. La respiración se tornó dificultosa para el dragón, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Después de eso, Chimuelo nos atacó y tu lograste atraparlo….- terminó- No se sabe nada más desde entonces….-Hipo pensó por un momento, entonces las fuertes respiraciones de su dragón lo devolvieron a la realidad. Le dio una mirada angustiada,

-Muchas gracias Gothi, de verdad me ayudó mucho.- dijo algo acelerado y salió seguido por Chimuelo.

**. . .**

A la noche, el dragón tuvo sueños extraños que pensó jamás tendría. Más que sueños eran recuerdos. Todo pasó a un ritmo sumamente acelerado por su mente, desde que salió del huevo y vio a su familia, la perfecta vida que llevaba con ellos, la muerte de su madre que lo cambió todo, los ataques a Berk, la muerte de su hermana y la pérdida de su hermano. Todo invadió su mente de una manera brusca que convertía esos recuerdos en pesadillas. Los rugidos de su mente retumbaban en su memoria, sobre todo el desgarrador rugido de su hermana cuando la lanza se enterró en su piel. Todo se repercutía en su mente, llegándole a provocar jaqueca. Las imágenes se repetían una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, no podía escapar de los recuerdos.

-¡Chimuelo!- finalmente Hipo gritó.

Despertó a su dragón del agitado sueño en el que estaba atrapado. Había llegado a gritar su nombre, pero el animal ni se inmutaba, seguía moviéndose agresivamente mientras su mente divagaba sobre su pasado. Era casi como un humano teniendo un mal sueño del que no se podía escapar.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- preguntó con una gran preocupación iluminando sus ojos verdes. Al Furia le costó incorporarse, estaba algo confundido y atontado por las "pesadillas" que acababa de tener. Miró hacia todas direcciones con algo de somnolencia, pero no se le escapó la mirada de angustia de su jinete. Le contestó dándole un lengüetazo en la cara.- Me asustaste.- confesó el muchacho relajando su mirada- ¿Quieres ir a volar Chimuelo?- preguntó con algo de entusiasmó.

Claro que quería ir a volar. El día anterior no había estado de ánimos. Pero hoy tenía pensado hacer otra cosa, era tiempo de contarle todo a Hipo, solo que no sabía cómo. Entonces divisó los cascarones, que habían encontrado 2 días atrás, sobre el escritorio.

**. . .**

-¡Chimuelo! ¿¡A dónde vamos!?- preguntó el chico por millonésima vez mientras iba montado en su dragón, que se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque. Como todas las anteriores, Chimuelo hizo caso omiso del vikingo y siguió su curso.

Mientras más adentro en el bosque, más tupidas eran las copas de los árboles, y más difícil les era maniobrar.

-Auch…- exclamó Hipo cuando se golpeó duro el rostro contra una rama- ¡Dragón malo! ¡Da la vuelta ahora!- Chimuelo, cansado de los intentos del chico por saber a dónde iban, le golpeó la cara con una oreja- Auch… ¡está bien!-

Luego de varios minutos, el vuelo comenzó a tornarse cada vez más dificultoso, y Chimuelo iba cada vez más rápido, haciendo que más ramas se estrellaran cada vez más fuerte contra el rostro de Hipo. Gritó cuando el dragón se tiró en picada contra el suelo, pero en lugar de estrellarse aterrizó graciosamente sobre sus 4 patas.

Cuando su jinete se bajó, caminó hasta una parte donde había muy poco pasto, era una especie de cuadrado de tierra. Depositó sobre la tierra el cascaron que llevaba en el hocico. Miró con triste la tierra bajo sus patas. Hipo se dio cuenta de que allí debía haber algo enterrado, entonces se acercó.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- preguntó en voz algo baja, pero que el dragón llegó a escuchar, y trató de aproximarse para desenterrar lo que hubiera allí abajo.

Lo que ocurrió luego lo sorprendió: Chimuelo sacó los dientes y se puso a gruñirle muy fuerte.

-¿Chimuelo? ¿Qué tienes amigo?- preguntó tratando de acercarse otra vez, pero el dragón reaccionó de la misma manera, tal vez peor- Tranquilo muchacho… ¿qué es lo que hay allí?- preguntó finalmente, mientras retrocedía medio paso por si acaso.

El Furia contrajo los dientes otra vez y relajó un poco el cuerpo. Volvió a mirar bajo sus patas. No sabía si hacerlo. No, debía hacerlo. Comenzó a escarbar. Escarbaba en una zona muy pequeña, primero lentamente y luego fue ganando velocidad. Hipo observaba lo que el dragón hacía, algo confundido pero también intrigado. Entonces dejó de cavar, fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que dio con lo que quería. Le sorprendió la manera de conservarse, al menos esa parte, durante tanto tiempo. Miró con tristeza lo que había desenterrado.

El chico se acercó con cautela por si el dragón volvía a reaccionar enojado. Nada de eso pasó. Se acercó un poco más seguro de sí mismo y miró lo que Chimuelo había sacado a la luz. El dragón puso una pata junto a la que había dentro del pozo, para demostrar que eran iguales. Eso impresionó al chico: había un Furia Nocturna enterrado allí. Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, ¿cómo sabía Chimuelo de eso? ¿conocía ese dragón? ¿por qué lo llevó allí? Antes de que pudiera formularlas en voz alta, notó la cara del reptil a su lado. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, una tristeza muy profunda, y le pareció verle los ojos empañados, algo que pensó jamás vería en un dragón.

-¿Lo conocías?- preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado. El reptil asintió con nada de entusiasmo. Hipo movió un poco la vista, y vio uno de los cascarones que habían encontrado. Entonces se dio cuenta- ¿Era de tu familia?-

_Familia_

Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente del dragón. Su verdadera familia había sido destruida, él era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

Asintió.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el vikingo se dispuso a hablar otra vez.

-¿Era…. tu madre?- preguntó con duda y algo de tristeza en la voz.

_Madre_

Otra palabra que repercutió en su mente. Ojalá hubiese tenido a su madre por más tiempo, apenas si la conocía, en cierta forma. Su muerte lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, y a sus hermanos también, tuvieron que aprender a valerse por sí mismos de un día para otro. Ella tuvo una de las peores muertes que podría tener un dragón, no muerte, sino lo que hicieron con ella después.

Negó.

-¿Tu padre?- no entendía por qué seguía preguntando, sabía muy bien el estado de ánimo por el que estaba pasando su dragón, pero tenía la inquietud de saber qué miembro de su familia era.

Nunca conoció a su padre, así que esa palabra no lo afectó tanto.

Negó.

-¿Un hermano?-

Ahora la palabra _hermano _le resonó en la cabeza. El hermano que le quedaba había muerto, no sabía cómo, pues la última vez que lo vio fue en medio de la noche y en una terrible tormenta. Convivió muchos años con ese hermano, al que perdió en un momento.

Negó.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones. No era su madre, no era su padre, ni su hermano. ¿Qué más podrías haber sido?

-¿Una hermana?- quizás era una chica.

_Hermana. Hermana. Hermana._

Lo voz de Hipo retumbó en su memoria, y en su alma. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tener que tratar ese tema con alguien, era algo que, simplemente, le había roto el corazón. La muerte de su hermana era algo que lo perseguiría por siempre, no había manera de olvidarlo, si ignorarlo, pero jamás olvidarlo. Ver cómo murió y saber en qué circunstancias murió lo afectaba aún más, aunque muy adentro de su ser, sabía que no podría salvarse y se sentía tan impotente.

Asintió.

Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba cuando lo hizo. Fue más un cabezazo que una señal de aprobación. No aguanto más y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su escamoso rostro. No había nada de malo en llorar, y mucho menos si se lloraba le pérdida de alguien querido. Se hechó sobre la tumba.

Hipo no sabía cómo reaccionar, o qué decir. Veía el sufrimiento de su amigo y no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo siento mucho Chimuelo…- dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza. El Furia estiró la cabeza para lamerle la cara. El chico se rio entre dientes, con gracia y asco, y se secó la baba de dragón de la cara con la manga de la remera- Y… ¿cómo fue que pasó?- preguntó. Se pateó internamente, y aún más cuando vio la expresión de Chimuelo. El rostro del animal reflejaba tristeza, sorpresa y confusión.

Lo pensó un momento hasta que tuvo una idea de cómo explicarle. Se puso de pie y arrancó una rama de un árbol, luego cambió de perfil, levantó el ala izquierda y simuló clavarse el palo.

-¿Se clavó una rama?- preguntó confundido.

"_OH VAMOS, PUEDES HACER MÁS QUE ESO. ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ TU INTELIGENCIA AMIGO?"_

Pensó el dragón. Negó levemente con la cabeza y dejó el palo delante de él. ¿Cómo explicarle y cómo hacer que Hipo utilizara la cabeza un poco? Se acercó a él y comenzó a darle golpecitos con la punta del hocico y a olfatear dentro de su chaleco, como si buscara algo en especial. El chico comenzó a reír.

-No, ¡Chimuelo! Me dan cosquillas…- se reía mientras el dragón seguía buscando, entonces cayó al piso la daga y el cuaderno que Hipo siempre llevaba en su cinturón.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció cuando vio que Chimuelo agarraba el cuchillo con la boca y lo colocaba en un extremo del palo que había dejado en el piso.

-¿Un lanza?- preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Asintió.

Luego levantó el ala izquierda y señaló con la nariz el lugar donde la lanza se había enterrado, poniéndole fin a su hermana. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento mucho amigo…- repitió.

Después de un largo silencio, Chimuelo comenzó a tapar nuevamente la pata de su hermana. Antes de que Hipo se subiera al lomo del dragón para irse, una pregunta más se formuló en su mente.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así en casa de Gothi? ¿De ustedes estaba hablando?- preguntó tratando de mirarlo a la cara.

Asintió.

Esta vez fue una asentida normal, como si nunca hubieran tocado el tema. Decidido a no hacerle más preguntas, Hipo su subió al dragón y juntos volvieron a la aldea.

**. . .**

Una explosión se escuchó a la lejos. Luego otra, y otra, y otra. Los profundos sonidos en la noche despertaron al Furia Nocturna durmiendo en el piso cerca de la cama de su jinete. El rugido que vino después de las explosiones lo despertó aún más. Reconocería esas explosiones y esos rugidos en cualquier lado.

Se levantó y caminó al lado de la cama donde Hipo dormía. Unos leves empujones y suaves rugidos bastaron para que despertara. Abrió los ojos con mucha somnolencia y hechó una mirada a su alrededor, apenas si podía distinguir al dragón junto a cama moviendo la cola; lo único que veía era un par de ojos verdes amarillentos en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Chimuelo, ¿qué quieres? Ni siquiera ha amanecido….- dijo con un bostezo que se atravesó a media frase. No necesitó respuesta de su parte, ya que un nuevo rugido resonó en la silenciosa noche.- ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó con un tono desanimado.

El reptil asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-No, iremos mañana… déjame dormir.- pidió más dormido que despierto mientras se volteaba y tapaba entero con las sábanas. Chimuelo gruñó con algo de fastidio, agarró las sábanas y las tiró hacia abajo, destapando completamente a Hipo- Ugh, está bien…- cedió de mala gana mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Unos minutos después, Hipo y Chimuelo caminaban sigilosamente por la casa para no despertar a Estoico. Accidentalmente, el dragón tiró un balde con la cola, que revotó haciendo más estruendo del que les hubiera gustado. Ambos se tensaron en el momento, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando escucharon los pasos de Estoico dentro de la habitación. Chimuelo cubrió a su jinete con un ala y cerró los ojos pero volverse completamente invisible. Pronto, los pasos de Estoico volvieron a resonar, pero esta vez en la dirección contraria. Suspiraron aliviados y siguieron su camino hacia afuera.

Una vez en el exterior, otra explosión lejana llegó a los oídos de ambos, y un leve humo violeta se vio sobre los árboles del bosque. Intercambiaron miradas, el dragón estaba más que emocionado por ir a ver, mientras que el chico no le gustaba mucho la idea. Con resignación se montó en el Furia Nocturna y salieron rumbo al bosque.

Mientras más se adentraban, más humo violeta los rodeaba, haciendo más difícil la visibilidad. Chimuelo siguió un rugido, que al parecer estaba cerca. Llegaron a una parte del bosque que ninguno de los 2 reconocía muy bien. El rugido, esta vez más despacio, volvió a resonar en la noche. La nube de humo comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras Hipo bajaba del lomo de Chimuelo. Entonces, una figura apareció en el medio de donde estaba la nube, una figura de un dragón, oscura, un poco más grande que Chimuelo, pero con la misma morfología….un Furia Nocturna.

El dragón desconocido levantó la cabeza y les dio una mirada de muerte, como si hubiese sabido de antemano que ellos estarían allí. Fijó su vista en Chimuelo, su mirada era enfadada y amenazante, mientras que la del dragón de Hipo reflejaba pánico. El dragón más grande comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Chimuelo, y lo aprisionó contra una roca; su reacción quizás era por defender territorio. Se dispuso a atacar al más pequeño, pero no lo hizo, por lo contrario, comenzó a olfatearlo. Ni dragón ni jinete comprendían las intenciones del mayor Furia Nocturna, pero Chimuelo comprendió, o al menos una parte, cuando el dragón le dio una mirada de felicidad y una gran sonrisa. Al pequeño dragón se acercó para olfatear furtivamente al mayor, entonces lo comprendió todo. Ese olor, esa actitud, ese tamaño…..ese era su hermano.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de ambos dragones, mientras ponían la cabeza en la espalda del otro a modo de abrazo y emitían pequeños rugidos amistosos.

"_¡ESTÁ VIVO!"_

Era todo lo que podían pensar mientras se reencontraban. Pensaron que aquella noche, el otro había muerto.

-Chimuelo, ¿quién es…..- pero la frase quedó en el aire, cuando el dragón más grande se abalanzó contra Hipo, aprisionándolo contra la misma roca en la que había acorralado a Chimuelo. Lo miró con furia, nunca había estado tan cerca de un vikingo, y lo aprovecharía para vengar a todos quienes esas criaturas le habían arrebatado. Pero cuando se preparó para escupir una bola de plasma directo a su cara, su hermano se tiró sobre él, haciendo que soltara a su jinete.

Chimuelo emitió una serie de rugidos que el joven vikingo no entendía en lo más mínimo, mientras mantenía al dragón contra el suelo. Finalmente lo dejó levantarse. Este se acercó a Hipo, le dio una leve olfateada y una lamida en la cara como aprobación.

-Es igual a ti.- dijo el chico a su dragón, conteniendo las arcadas. Se limpió la baba de terrible olor a pescado, con la manga de la remera- Y, ¿quién es? ¿es de tu familia?- preguntó a Chimuelo.

Asintió.

-¿Es tu madre, padre…hermano?- comenzó a dar opciones. El dragón asintió a la última- Esto es genial…- dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciar al dragón mayor- ….otro Furia Nocturna.- este reaccionó igual que su hermano, cuando Hipo comenzó a rascarle bajo la barbilla y tras las orejas- ¿Y cómo es que nunca te había visto?- preguntó más para sí que para el dragón que se retorcía de gusto con las rascadas.

El Furia, de pronto, se alejó de Hipo y caminó cerca de unas grandes rocas, donde acababan de encontrarlo. El sonido que solo él escuchó comenzó a oírse más fuerte, suficiente para que Hipo lo escuchara. El dragón sacó de detrás de las rocas…. ¿otra roca? Al parecer eso era lo que provocaba el sonido. La roca se movía cada vez más, hasta que explotó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la "roca" era un huevo.

Una nube de gas violeta y polvo quedó en suspensión un momento, hasta que se disolvió y quedó al descubierto una pequeña figura oscura de ojos verdes-amarillos; un bebé de Furia Nocturna.

-Awww.

-Awww.-

Esa segunda voz a su lado, hizo saltar a Hipo cayendo al piso. Chimuelo lo atajó con la cola, mientras la chica rubia, a quién pertenecía la segunda voz, se doblaba de risa.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó entre risas, mientras el dragón ayuda a su jinete a ponerse de pie.

-No, para nada Astrid…- dijo TRATANDO de sonar natural. Espera un momento…- ¿Astrid?- luego vio que el hermano de Chimuelo estaba peligrosamente cerca de la chica, mirándola amenazante- Astrid…- dijo en tono alarmado mirando a sus espaldas.

-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre…- dijo con sarcasmo acercándose medio paso para ayudarlo a terminarse de ponerse de pie. Se detuvo en el momento en el que sintió una respiración y un resoplido en su nuca, moviéndole el cabello.

Apretó su hacha con más fuerza y se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, Chimuelo….- dijo con una leve sonrisa, relajando su cuerpo- ….me asustaste.

-Ummmmm, Astrid….- llamó Hipo unos metros detrás de ella. Volteó para darse cuenta de que Chimuelo estaba junto al chico. Su expresión relajada se transformó en una de pánico.

Volteó otra vez al dragón de mirada amenazante. Dio unos pasos atrás con evidente miedo. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, ¿cómo pudo confundirlo con Chimuelo? Este dragón era más grande que el que conocía, no tenía la montura, y se le notaban algunas cicatrices en la cara y las patas.

-Hipo…- dijo con algo de pánico mientras retrocedía cada vez más.

-Tranquila, tranquilo, tranquila….- dijo interponiéndose entre Astrid y el dragón y mirando a ambos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó algo histérica la vikinga, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al hacha en su mano derecha.

-Es…bueno….- dijo con nerviosismo, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Es… el hermano de… Chimuelo.- contestó finalmente. La expresión de Astrid no cambió, todo lo contrario, estaba más alarmada.- Astrid, ¿qué tienes?-

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- peguntó señalando a la oscuridad. Hipo volteó para ver muchos pares de ojos mirándolos. Algunos ojos se abrían para mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. Eran ojos verdes amarillentos, azules verdosos y turquesas.

-Está bien, no sé contestar eso.- dijo mientras quedaban más cerca, mirando a la gran cantidad de ojos de distintos colores que los miraban. Chimuelo, se acercó a ellos, su expresión era completamente natural. Sin duda se sentía….como en casa. Finalmente estaba entre más de su especie.

Otro huevo reventó, y otro Furia Nocturna salió de adentro.

-Nunca había visto a un…. Chimuelito- dijo Hipo acercándose más al dragón bebé. Como ninguno de los adultos protestó, lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Nunca pensó que vería a un Furia Nocturna bebé, y menos que podría sostenerlo, aunque no fue por mucho ya que el pequeño pesaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Lo puso en el piso, y comenzó a respirar un poco más pesado por el esfuerzo de cargar a ese dragón.

-¿Por qué tendrán sus bebés aquí?- preguntó Astrid extrañada mientras miraba como, al bebé que Hipo dejó en el piso, se le acercaban más.

-Bueno, Chimuelo y sus hermanos nacieron aquí…- dijo entrecortado el muchacho.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó con tono regañón, mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-Es una larga historia.- contestó sin más.

-Así que, ¿él hermano de Chimuelo?- dijo la vikinga después de un tiempo en silencio. Se acercó al mayor de los dragones, para comprobar que era igual de amistoso que su hermano- ¿Y cómo nunca lo habíamos visto? O cualquiera de ellos…- preguntó acariciando al dragón y haciendo señas a los otros.

-Deben venir de otra parte…- contestó acariciando a uno de los bebés- Por cierto Astrid, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó cuándo la duda volvió a caer sobre él.

-Bueno, escuché las explosiones…- comenzó a contar alejándose un poco del dragón- ….y cuando miré por la ventana te vi a ti y a Chimuelo, así que decidí seguirlos.- dijo con el tono más seguro e indiferente.

-¿Y viniste sola?-

"_QUE PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA, CLARO QUE VINO SOLA"_

-De hecho no.- contestó, haciendo sorprender a Hipo. La chica chifló, y un Nadder salió de entre los matorrales y la oscuridad.- Ya dije mi parte, ahora te toca a ti, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Torméntula.

-Bueno, Chimuelo me trajo de hecho…- comenzó a contar- Quería venir a ver lo que sea que hayan sido esas explosiones, y nos encontramos con esto…- terminó extendiendo un poco los brazos.

**. . .**

Todos los presentes perdieron la noción del tiempo. Cuando quisieron acordar, el Sol se estaba asomando por el oeste, y los pájaros y Terribles Terrores habían comenzado a cantar. Con la luz, los 2 vikingos pudieron distinguir la cantidad de dragones que había frente a ellos; habían unas 10 crías (nacidas esa misma noche) unos 7 Furia Nocturna de ojos verdes, y otros 8 de ojos azules y turquesa.

Los dragones estaban por irse, pero Chimuelo fue junto a su hermano y comenzó a emitir muchos gruñidos. Para cualquiera, los dos Furia Nocturna estaban por matarse, pero en realidad estaban conversando. Finalmente, la charla terminó y los 2 hermanos volvieron a "abrazarse". Los pequeños dragones que estaban trepados en Hipo y Astrid como si fuesen árboles, salieron volando de encima de ellos y llegaron al lado de sus respectivas madres. Luego el líder (el hermano de Chimuelo), dio una última mirada de afecto a su hermano y a los 2 humanos, y el grupo alzó vuelo.

_**Bueno, en definitiva, esto es lo más largo que he escrito…**_

_**Hola fanfictioneros!**_

_**No había tenido pensado escribir este segundo capítulo, pero phoenix-bird-blu me dio una idea para hacerlo, así que acá está X)**_

_**Perdón si fue muy largo, es que no tenía ganas de dividirlo en 2 capítulos, prefería hacer todo de un tirón. Ahora, estoy SEGURA, de que no voy a hacer otro capítulo….**_

_**YA SE ENTERARON DE SEGUNDO TRAILER!? Yo lo acabo de ver y tengo cada vez más ganas de ver HTTYD 2 (entendí poco porque está en inglés, pero aun así!) Espero poder llegar a Junio, porque ya me estoy muriendo de ganas de verla XD XD**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Gracias por sus geniales review y por poner esta historia en sus favoritos, es muy alentador.**_

_**Díganme qué les pareció este segundo y sorpresivo capítulo ;) con un review. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia casi tanto como yo disfruté escribirla…**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: ya sé que Gothi no puede hablar y que su casa no queda en una colina, solo que: quería que la comunicación con Hipo fuera más "activa", y no sabía cómo describir la verdadera casa donde vive X)**_


End file.
